


it's a sweet chaos

by DeniskaTen



Category: SHINee
Genre: Awkward Romance, Crying, Cute, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Jinki | Onew-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniskaTen/pseuds/DeniskaTen
Summary: shinee oneshots! lots of fluff and lots of light angst. i'll try and update this as often as i can, but things do come up and i do get distracted easily.feel free to request if you want! (please no smut, i just can't)and yes, the title is from the day6 song.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew, Lee Jinki | Onew/Everyone
Kudos: 12





	1. Thankful to Be Here

Sometimes, it wasn't all that easy being a leader. Jinki could still recall the fights that all the members used to have when they first moved in together. They argued about the most stupid things; thinking about them now brought a small smile to his face.

But it had brought tears back then. Jinki had wondered if they would ever manage to get along with each other. Minho was so competitive about everything and Kibum was low-key awkward if they talked about anything deep. Taemin was really young and he shied away from talking and Jonghyun... well let's just say Jinki got overwhelmed when he heard him sing. Jinki had sometimes wondered how Jonghyun managed to sing so beautifully. Jinki didn't think the younger singer was someone he could talk to without being awkward.

Now, things had changed. They had all changed in ways more than one.

Minho still could get competitive, but he was caring and goofy when the situation called for it. Kibum fussed over the tiniest things; sometimes it was funny, but Jinki knew he cared. Taemin was surprisingly mature and there were times when Jinki would go to him for advice and feel comforted. Jonghyun wasn't as inapproachable as he used to be; Jinki found it easy to talk to him.

It hit him one night, when too tired to sleep, he sat up to think.

They had grown to success. Wasn't that what he wanted? Was all the sacrifices that he made worth it in the end?

Yes, it was. Seeing the fans scream for his group was worth it.

Maybe he had broken down about it before, but all those hard times had been worth it.

Jinki got up. He felt a bit reluctant to leave his warm bed, but he had started to feel a bit sentimental. The others would probably make fun of him for doing this, but he felt like he had to.

\--------

Taemin was sitting up in his bed, looking at his phone.

"Tae?"

The maknae's face brightened up when he saw Jinki.

"Hyung!"

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I didn't feel like it."

Jinki sighed, rolling his eyes. "I-I don't know what to say to you."

Taemin grinned. He put his phone down and looked expectantly up at the leader.

"You're not sleeping either through," he said after a short pause.

"Thanks for noticing," Jinki said sarcastically.

"No problem hyung."

The leader thought of what he could say next, his mind reeling. There was so much he wanted to say to Taemin, but now that he was right in front of him, he couldn't think of what to say.

"Thanks for working hard!" Jinki blurted out.

Taemin's eyes widened. "Hyung, I'm literally laying on my bed and watching videos, there's no way I'm working hard right now."

"No..." Jinki shook his head. He was fumbling with his words. "I mean in general. You work really hard and I'm-I'm glad that you do because-"

Taemin got up and gently shushed him as he wrapped his arms around Jinki. The latter's composure completely fell apart and he started tearing up. The maknae froze up a bit, seeing Jinki in tears.

"You're crying hyung." His face hovered inches away from Jinki's. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing-nothing is bothering me."

"Uh... what's going on?" Kibum stood at the doorway, Jonghyun and Minho right behind him.

This was not how it was supposed to happen. Jinki was supposed to tell them in a polished, relaxed voice that he was proud of them and was indebted to them for staying beside him. He was not supposed to be crying.

"Hyung..." Jonghyun's soft voice rang out above all the others.

Jinki felt the younger singer's arms wrap around his back. Taemin hugged him from the front while Minho and Kibum took up the sides.

"Why are you crying in the middle of night anyway? Tell me the truth," Kibum said. His voice was quiet - it was always quiet, quiet but supportive, quiet but soothing, quiet but at the correct frequency that made Jinki feel more comforted.

"I-I... I just wanted to tell all of you that I'm really proud of you and-"

"It's three fucking am hyung!" Jonghyun said, but no matter how tough he tried to act, he failed in an epic way. His voice shook and Jinki could just imagine the way his eyes must have been shining with tears right then.

"Aww..." Minho giggled. "Jinki hyung is cheering us on, you see, this is why he became the leader. He really knows what we need at what time."

"Yeah," Kibum agreed. "Jinki hyung is a great leader."

Jinki didn't hear what Jonghyun and Taemin said after because he felt his senses slowly get stripped away as he started to sob. Maybe it was because he was hearing the others compliment him in the one area where he felt insecure or maybe he was already emotional today and that's why he suddenly started bawling.

He was aware of somebody pressing a tissue to his face. Minho's deep voice was audible from somewhere above him.

"I got you, hyung, there, you're okay."

Kibum said, "Hey open your eyes for a second."

Hesitantly, Jinki opened his eyes to see Taemin grinning at him. Minho was ripping out another tissue to give to him. Kibum was somewhere behind him and Jonghyun's arms were still latched around Jinki's shoulders.

"We're so proud of you too hyung, you're the best leader we could ever have asked for."

Jonghyun's words were simple.

But they were enough.

\-------


	2. Wanna be His

There was a soft hum ringing in the air. Jonghyun. Jinki raised his head. He couldn't see anything from the tangle of limbs that was Minho hanging off his chest. They were supposed to be watching a movie, but now Taemin and Minho had fallen asleep. Kibum's eyes were open; he was smiling slightly at the scene around him. he looked strangely... _pretty._ Jinki closed his eyes. he could imagine himself taking Kibum into his arms and hugging him tight. Jonghyun's humming continued.

"Kibum, are you alright?" Jonghyun suddenly asked.

"Yeah?" the said man looked up at him. Jinki couldn't resist opening his eyes to sneak a glance at Kibum. He looked remarkably beautiful, in Jinki's opinion. The leader shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that. He closed his eyes again.

"Oh." Jonghyun shook his head. "I should go to bed, sleeping here is uncomfortable. I can wake up Minho and Taemin and you can wake up Jinki-"

"-because he's hard to wake up right?" a light giggle escaped Kibum's mouth. Jinki could feel his heart flutter.

Jonghyun's deep sigh came from somewhere above him. "Yeah."

Minho and Taemin woke up quickly, them sleepily stumbling towards their bedrooms. Jonghyun followed them, a sickly sweet smile gracing his face when Kibum made a face at him.

Jinki waited patiently for Kibum to try and "wake" him up. He didn't know why he was nervous. He shouldn't be thinking like that. There was no need to think like that.

"Jinki hyung?" Kibum's soft voice floated to his ears gently soon enough. "Jinki hyung, wake up."

A tug came from his arm. Kibum was tugging his arm to try and wake him up.

"Jinki hyung, it's late, I want to go to sleep."

Jinki blearily opened his eyes. Kibum's face was so close to his own... so close... he could reach out and touch it. Kibum was even more beautiful up close. His cat-like eyes were lined with a veil of exhaustion, but underneath, they were full of life.

"Jinki hyung, it's late."

"I know," the leader said quietly.

Kibum was about to get up from the couch, but then turned with a frown on his face. "Is something wrong? You alright?"

Jinki sat up. Kibum was still so close to him. He could feel his skin heating up. Kibum was almost too close to him.

"No, nothing is alright."

Kibum's eyes widened.

Jinki's hand automatically went around Kibum's neck gently and brought his face closer. Kibum was startled by the action but he didn't mind it at all. In fact, he felt strangely comfortable, like he should've done this a lot earlier. Jinki, on the other hand, was startled by his own actions but when he saw that Kibum was okay with them kissing, he relaxed.

"Is that better?" Kibum asked when their lips finally separated.

Jinki nodded. His face had probably turned bright red. He didn't even know why he did that. Kibum was probably disgusted right now.

"I-I'm sorry for what I just-"

"No, no, don't be sorry!" Kibum's hands flew up to wrap Jinki in a hug. "This was a fun experience."

The leader, nodding weakly, allowed himself to fall into Kibum's waiting arms. He finally felt a little calmer. Kibum hadn't thought he was disgusting. but Jinki knew the truth; Kibum wasn't as madly in love with him as Jinki was with Kibum. Jinki could barely stop thinking about Kibum at times, he just wanted to be with him and know that Kibum was his. But Kibum didn't want to be with Jinki, he just saw him as his leader and his bandmate.

Then Kibum detached his arms from around Jinki's shoulders. he looked deep in to the leader's eyes, smiling gently when he saw the slight fear in them.

"Hyung... are you free this weekend? We could go somewhere."

"Go somewhere? Like on a date?" Jinki asked. His heart was thumping out of his chest, this couldn't be happening.

"Yeah, I'm asking you out genius."

"Why?"

Kibum rolled his eyes. "Because I like you hyung."

Jinki's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, of course! Now... is it a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes from me," Jinki squealed.

Kibum laughed. "You're so adorable."

Jinki felt like he had died and gone to heaven as he fell back into Kibum's arms, sighing softly. The fluttering feeling inside of him grew; he was so happy.

***

"What did he say?" Taemin crouched by the wall of the hallway as he looked up at Jonghyun and Minho.

"Jinki hyung said yes!" Jonghyun giggled.

"Yes, finally!" Minho reached across to give the singer a high five. "It was so obvious that they liked each other, and I'm glad they're finally together now!"

"And all the credit goes to me for setting them up like this."

Taemin and Minho nodded at Jonghyun's words. The maknae was just about to say something but then a voice from the living room followed by two voices giggling. Kibum and Jinki were telling each other jokes.

Minho leaned dreamily against the wall. "Damn, they're so adorable together."

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so for some reason, i wrote romance. big deal. I'm not writing smut tho so no 😶


End file.
